Virgin Mary Two Point Oh
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Gabriel's back and what he finds in a small town diner makes him realise the End is coming... *Again*. Crappy summary, great story! PLEASE READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Belguim Waffles and Peanut Butter Shakes

**A/N:** _I typed this up after reading the fanfic entitled: _The Holy Virgin CRISIS_! I don't remember whom it's written by but I love it so far and I just had to type up my own version. I just hope it's not too similar to hers. I have a bad tendency of doing that._

**Disclaimer_:_**_ I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural'_s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings: **_There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p><em>*~*!*~*<br>Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed_. - GK Chesterton  
><em>*~*!*~*<em>

* * *

><p>Gabriel never thought he'd be one of the angels that God brought back. <em>Ever.<em> He was selfish, violent, crazy, and had ditched Heaven to go play with the Pagan's. But, here he was, in Tualatin, Oregon, flexing his fingers and adjusting his jacket. _Alive_.

Glancing around he saw that the rest of the world was alive too. _I'll be dammed,_ Gabriel thought, _those boys actually did it._ He knew Lucifer wasn't walking the earth because he would have felt it. It would have reverberated through his entire being.

"What are you planning?" Gabriel asked the sky, shaking his head in disbelief. His stomach rumbled and Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. _Well,_ he thought as he made his way into Sherry's Diner, _you can't find life meaning on an empty stomach._

Gabriel took a seat at the counter and glanced over the menu. One of everything sounded good but he'd stick with a large order of Belgium waffles. A teenage girl with chocolate brown hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back in waves, bright neon blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile skipped over to him, "Hi, I'm Izzy, what can I get for ya today?" She asked, her southern accent was like silk to Gabriel's ears.

Sure, she was the first person he'd spoken to since he had come back but that shouldn't have made him so… affected by her. He still remembered the voices of the Winchester's, the humans he knew Before (he separated his life into two sections. Before he died and After he came back. This was _After_) and all the other's in the centuries he'd lived and those grated on his nerves.

He never liked hearing humans speak. Their voices were gravely and harsh but this one… he didn't know what it was about her that made him so drawn to her but her voice was a good place to start.

"I'll have the berry-tastic Belgium waffles and a chocolate and peanut butter shake." Gabriel said, handing her his menu. Izzy smiled at him, and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get that in for ya right away. Can I get you anythin' else while you're waitin'?" She asked, her were eyes wide and caring. As if she were actually hoping she could help him and that she wasn't angling for a better tip. This was something Gabriel hadn't encountered in a very long time.

True human kindness was something he saw so rarely anymore. Humans these days ('these days' meaning _Before_ he died via impalement by Lucifer) were all about number one. Gabriel smiled, "I'd love a newspaper. Been out of it for a while and I'd like to catch up."

Izzy nodded, her hair bouncing as though it wanted to help too. She turned away and grabbed a newspaper from besides the register and placed it down in front of him, "Have a good time catching up. Things haven't been too great lately but I'm sure it'll all get better soon." She waved as she left him with another dazzling smile to go to her other tables.

As she left, though, everything felt… dimmed in comparison. The other waiters and waitresses were wearing fake smiles and laughing fake laughs. It seemed like the only reason the Sherry's had light was because of the glowing, pureness of Izzy's soul.

Gabriel forced himself to read the newspaper and not watch Izzy move. Yeah, that didn't sound creepy and/or stalkerish _at all_. What he did read, though, made his heart hammer thickly in his chest. The Middle East was in an uprising, Japan had a devastating tsunami, and the Super Moon was causing all sorts of anxiety and chaos.

_What. The. Hell._

* * *

><p><strong><em>!PLEASE REVIEW!<em>**


	2. First Class Angel Air

**A/N:** _Chapter Two! Woot, woot for me _and_ you! This is, hopefully, a story y'all have come to like- at least a little! **PLEASE REVIEW!** They are the coal that keeps this story train a-goin'! Chug-a, chug-a, chug-a, chug-a, choo, choo!_

**Disclaimer_:_**_ I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural'_s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings: **_There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p><em>*~*!*~*<br>A dead thing can go with the stream, but only a living thing can go against it. _–GK Chesterton  
><em>*~*!*~*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>_  
>What he read made his heart hammer thickly in his chest. The Middle East was in an uprising, Japan had a devastating tsunami, and the Super Moon was causing all sorts of anxiety and chaos.<em>

_What. The. Hell._

**NOW**_  
><em>Gabriel understood why he was brought back now. His job wasn't done. He was supposed to be there to announce the coming of the end and evidently it was coming again. _Shit_. The Winchester's were gonna be _pissed_. They'd spent so long trying to stop the world from ending and it worked… until now.

Gabriel smiled his thanks at Izzy when she placed his food down in front of him and then put his shake next to that, "What's wrong, hon?" She asked, looking into his eyes, "You look like you just sucked on the world's ripest lemon."

Gabriel unhinged his jaw, trying to look a little normal. At Izzy's chuckle he could tell it didn't work. He shrugged, trying to play it off, "I just got some news that my brother is trying to end the world is all."

Izzy nodded, "Oh, is that all?" She laughed, her eyes sparkling with life. Gabriel found himself smirking as he popped a piece of waffle into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's all." He stuck his hand out, "I'm Gabriel. It's really nice to meet someone who genuinely cares about her customers. You don't always see that these days." A blush crept its way up her cheeks as she shook Gabriel's hand.

"Thanks, I try to make this place a little better." She said. A marking on this inside of her left wrist grabbed Gabriel's attention. It was a pale scar in the shape of a Celtic cross. Gabriel knew what that meant.

"Where'd you get that?" Gabriel asked, sounding a little breathless. She was very different from the first Holy Mother. Mary was upset and callous from the very beginning. Her soul was bright, yes, but she hated people and it only got worse as her pregnancy developed. Gabriel hoped this would be different.

"Oh, you know, I honestly don't remember. Must'a burned myself on something in my dad's church when I was a kid." She said with a slight frown. Her right index finger trailed over it and the two of them started glowing.

Their skin looked as though a flashlight had been turned on inside of them. Gabriel gasped when he felt the connection of the Holy Mother burst through him. He was the first angel she'd ever met. Izzy's eyes flew wide and a panicked look roused in them.

Gabriel quickly took charge. He blew out the lights so they wouldn't be seen and flew them away just as the lights sparked and popped. They landed in a familiar/not familiar junk car lot and Gabriel was instantly trying to see if Izzy was hurt at all.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, Gabriel! Don't worry about me, I've never flown Angel Air but I know how it works." She smiled, patting Gabriel's arm, "I bent my knees." She grinned and glanced around, her eyes landing on one car and then moving onto the next one that caught her eye.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip, "Where is 'here' anyways?" Izzy murmured as she stood on her tip-toes to try and see over the mounds of junk cars.

Gabriel snorted a laugh, "You're at a hunter's place. I know him…" Gabriel paused, chewing on his lower lip. His anxiety level was rising rapidly, "but we don't exactly get along. I need to find Castiel; he can get us in safely."

He screwed his eyes close in concentration for a second and then opened them with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Now wait, five… four… three… two… o-"

"Gabriel." A gravelly voice said, startling Izzy. She whipped around, her hand clutching her throat and her eyes wide. Gabriel chuckled as he spread his arms wide.

"Sup, bro?" He said, knowing full well his modern lingo would annoy the Hell outta his brother. Castiel was a tight ass angel that never really changed. He wore a trench coat, a crinkled black suit, and formal shoes.

Gabriel glanced over his baby brother's disheveled appearance, "You look like crap." He noted, looking at the bags under Castiel's bright blue eyes, his I-just-walked-through-a-tornado hair style, and the annoyed grimace on his face.

"I do not appreciate that comment, Gabriel." Castiel huffed, keeping his blue gaze on Izzy. It was like he wasn't even surprised Gabriel was alive all the sudden.

Huh, maybe some things _do_ change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	3. Little Miss Ireland

**_A/N:_** _Chapter three! Bring it on! Lol. Sorry, I'm just not used to popping these out so quickly. The plot-y type thing should start to become obvious- I hope- in this chapter. If not, it'll be the chapter after that. XD PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural_'s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that has made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_All the exaggerations are right, if they exaggerate the right thing. _–GK Chesterton  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>Gabriel glanced over his baby brother's disheveled appearance, "You look like crap." He noted, looking at the bags under Castiel's bright blue eyes, his I-just-walked-through-a-tornado hairstyle, and the annoyed grimace on his face.<em>

_"I do not appreciate that comment, Gabriel." Castiel huffed, keeping his blue gaze on Izzy. It was like he wasn't even surprised Gabriel was alive all the sudden._

_Huh, maybe _some_ things _do_change._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>  
>Izzy glanced between Castiel and Gabriel, unsure if she should introduce herself or not. Was he the one that was supposed to help her? She gazed at the new angel in front of her. He looked run down and utterly exhausted.<p>

"Cassy-Bear-" Castiel glared harshly at Gabriel, "this is Izzy. The Holy Virgin." Izzy sighed and bobbed her head. Of course, _that's_ why the angel's were after her. She was supposed to give birth to the Scion and her kid would end the Cambion.

No way in _Hell_ was her baby gonna fight in some dammed Holy War. They want their Messiah? They could go find someone else to give it life. Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two angel's in front of her.

"_No_," She spat out. Her eyes were narrowed, hooded with anger, her body was on the defense, and her fingers tapped an irritated rhythm on her skin. Even her normally smiley lips were in a full-on pout.

Gabriel smirked and Castiel did this little head-tilt thing that made him look like a curious puppy, "You _have_ to do it, chicky. It's your destiny." Gabriel said. Izzy could have sworn he rolled his eyes but she couldn't let anything distract her from her 'just say no' position.

Izzy's glare deepened, "Destiny can suck it." She ground out, earning a shocked expression form Castiel and a pleasantly pleased expression from Gabriel.

Castiel glanced at his older brother, "You were right. She is going to do perfectly fine in the future." Gabriel grinned winningly.

"_I told you so_," He sing-songed.

"Wait- _what_? What's going on?" Izzy's gaze flicked between the two crazy angels, "I thought you would _want_ me to say yes!" She said, her panic growing. What if they were rogue angels? Were they going to kill her?

Gabriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled, "No, _we_-" he gestured to he and his brother, "want the world to keep going. If you have the Scion the Cambion and he will fight." Gabriel paused, presumably for dramatic effect, "And that would suck because the world would- _kaboom_!- be over."

"Ah, Little Miss Ireland, don't tell me you thought it would be all okie dokie once they fought? There's _always_ casualties in _every_ war." Gabriel finished, tapping Izzy on her nose, "That's why you need to come with us if you-" He smirked, "want to live."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Really? Even _I_ know that was a lame joke." He shook his head and muttered something about the "friggin' Terminator".

"You spend _way_ too much time with Dean, bro." Gabriel said, shaking his head. It was as if Castiel understanding the movie reference were a _bad_ thing.

"What the Hell?" Izzy shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "Why don't I just quit my job and run away from my family too?" She fumed. The two angels exchanged a glance and Castiel opened his mouth, "Do _not_ say it!" Izzy shouted, pointing a finger at Castiel.

"If you tell me I have to leave my family you had better have one _Hell_ of a reason why!" Izzy snarled, her hands curled into fists as f she were ready to start swinging at the angel's.

"Umh… How about keeping them _alive_?" Gabriel offered, stopping Izzy's rant short.

She leveled him with a glare, "A_re you threatening them?_" She hissed.

"No, but the demon's that want the Cambion to win will go after your family and everyone you love if you're with them." Castiel said coolly. Obviously he thrived on logic. _Damn him_, Izzy thought, venomously, _damn the logic and damn its users to Hell._

She knew she was effed _so hard_ on that front.

Her anger deflated and she sighed, bobbing her head, "Fine, but I have to do some things first." She looked directly at Castiel- she wanted a straightforward answer, "How long can I have to get my things in order?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Castiel pondered that, "About a week. I can cloak you from the demon's for that long." He locked his blue gaze to hers, "But any longer and they _will_ come after you." Izzy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Until everything's ready and you have a body guard… wanna get some ice cream?" Gabriel asked, cocking his right eyebrow.

"For sure!" She said, her mind spinning as Gabriel reached out to grab her hand before they were Angel Aired away. _I'm gonna have ice cream with an archangel!_

* * *

><p><strong>!PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Awkward Conversations

_**A/N:**_ _Chapter four! Bring it on! YAYA!_

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural_'s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that has made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p><em>*~*!*~*<br>"My country, right or wrong," is a thing that no patriot would think of saying except in a desperate case. It is like saying, "My mother, drunk or sobe._ -GK Chesterton

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

_"Until everything's ready and you have a body guard… wanna get some ice cream?" Gabriel asked, cocking his right eyebrow._

_"For sure!" She said, her mind spinning as Gabriel reached out to grab her hand before they were Angel Aired away. _I'm gonna have ice cream with an archangel!

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>  
>Castiel had much to do. First thing, though, was to go to the Winchester's and Bobby Singer and inform them of the coming events. He sighed; this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Though, lately, no conversations with his friends were pleasant.<p>

Castiel spread his wings and flew into Bobby's house where he knew the three people he needed to speak to were staying. He appeared directly behind Dean, "_Christ_, Cas! Warn a dude next time!" Dean shouted, breathing heavily.

Castiel hid his grin. Scaring Dean was a guilty pleasure of his. It was always nice to know the elder Winchester was still unsure of his habits. Though, this was hardly the time for fun and games, "Dean, I need your help." The frown that replaced the frustrate look was predicted.

"Did you find another weapon?" Dean asked, wetting his lips anxiously.

"No," Castiel shook his head, "We have a much larger problem. It seems we have found how Raphael is going to try to bring the Apocalypse again."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "We?" He asked, glancing behind Castiel and seeing no one, "Who's 'we'?"

Castiel shifted his weight, "Gabriel and I." He said in a whisper. It was like watching a child admit something they knew the adult didn't want to hear but was forced to say anyways.

"_Gabriel?"_ Dean demanded, "As in the archangel that was gutted by Lucifer two years ago?" Castiel nodded, chancing a glance at the hunter. He didn't look all that mad though. He looked… rather pleased, "I'll be dammed-" He bobbed his head once, "_again_." Dean chuckled, turning his gaze towards Castiel.

"Did God bring him back too?" Dean asked the curious angel. Why wasn't Dean mad? Wasn't he mad at everything these days?

"I do not know." Castiel said, "I'm assuming so, though, because it really is Gabriel."

Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer walked in just as Castiel announced that, "What? Gabriel's back?" Sam asked sounding rather confused.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he and Cas are together in this plan to stop Raphael from re-starting the Apocalypse." Bobby growled something no one caught as he tucked his hat lower on his head.

"_Dammit,_ boys. This ain't good." Bobby grumbled, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Bad news evidently came with the need to consume as much alcohol as possible without dying.

"Well, _yeah_, Bobby. The end of the world kinda sucks like that." Dean groused, rolling his eyes, "Alright, Cas, what's Raph tryin' to do to set off this bomb?" Dean questioned, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is trying to set the Scion and Cambion at war with one another." Castiel scrubbed a hand over his face, "We cannot let this happen."

"Wait, _Scion_?" Bobby started, "As in the new Jesus?"

"Wait, we're gonna have Jesus two-point-oh walkin' around now?" Dean grimaced, "_Awesome_."

Castiel nodded, "We already have the Holy Mother in our care but…" Castiel grimaced, knowing full well the three hunter's in front of him would not like the rest of his sentence.

"But _what_, Cas?" Sam inquired, scrunching his brow in curiosity.

"But she has requested a week to get her things in order. That means we'll have to guard her as she gathers her belongings and then move her to a safe house once she is ready." Cas paused, "If you'll help me, that is."

He learned not to just assume people would help him if he told them what was going on. Some human's- especially the Winchester's and Bobby Singer- did not like being ordered around by supernatural creatures. Castiel was an angel and therefore on that unwritten list.

He was probably number one.

"Where is the safe house you're planning to put Mary in?" Bobby asked, locking his gaze onto the angel.

"We have not yet acquired a place but we will soon." Castiel answered tightly.

Bobby snorted, "That ain't gonna work, boy. Bring Mary here and we'll watch over-"

"Her name is Izzy. Not Mary." Castiel interrupted.

Bobby took it in stride, "Bring _Izzy _here and we'll watch over her."

Dean pouted- though Castiel knew he would deny if he were ever questioned, "_What_? Who says I wanna watch over a random pregnant lady?"

Sam shoved Dean's arm, like only an annoyed little brother could, "You're the one with daddy experience, Dean. If anyone should watch Mary two-point-oh it should be you."

Dean cast Sam a withering glare, "You're such a dick, Sam."

Sam just grinned.


	5. It's A Virgin Thing

**A/N:** _CHAPTER FIVE! Did you notice? It's chapter FIVE! Yay for me! Not just yay for me! But yay for you faithful- and not so faithful- readers, too! Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural_'s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_To have a right to do a thing is not at all the same as to be right in doing it._ –GK Chesterton  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>Sam shoved Dean's arm, like only an annoyed little brother could, "You're the one with daddy experience, Dean. If anyone should watch Mary two-point-oh it should be you."<em>

_Dean cast Sam a withering glare, "You're such a dick, Sam."_

_Sam just grinned._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>  
>Bobby swallowed the last bit of his whiskey and stood, "Are you two idjit's done shoving yer head up yer asses or what?" He demanded, shutting down the bickering instantly, "This is <em>my<em> house and _I_ make the rules. If want the new Virgin Mary here, I'll damn well _have_ the new Virgin Mary here!"

"Now," He continued once the boys were done, "if you want to stay in my good graces then help. Otherwise get outta here now." Sam and Dean glanced at each other, sighed, and nodded.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, sorry man." Dean supplied, clearing his throat.

Castiel hid his smirk as he watched the Winchester's get put in their place by their surrogate father, "I need one of you to come with me and help her gather her things."

"Why don't you go? Or, better yet, why not Gabriel?" Dean asked, wincing when Bobby growled.

Castiel sighed, "Because I do not know how to interact with human's. I am socially inept- as you would say. Plus, Gabriel's spent the last hundred or so years tormenting human kind when they're rude. I don't think this would be a good assignment for him."

The three hunter's bobbed their heads in agreement, "Alright, I'll go." Sam said, pushing himself away from the wall to stand at his full height, "How hard can it be?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dean snorted, "You totally just jinxed yourself, dude. Now I have to go with you." Dean grinned, "It'd be nice to just drive for once, ya know?" Sam nodded and the two Winchester's made their way to the spare bedrooms to pack their things.

"So, when do we meet this woman?" Bobby asked, hoping to God that she _was_ a woman and not some teenager that had her whole life in front of her. If not, Bobby was going to smite Raphael by himself. Archangel or not that idjit was goin' _down_.

"She's getting ice cream with Gabriel." Castiel said, glancing outside, "They should be back any minute, though." As if on cue two people suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Whoa!" The girl crowed in an Irish accent, "That was _wicked_!" She punched the air and did a small happy dance, "Did you _see_ that?" She asked, looking over to Gabriel, "She went out like a friggin' _light_!"

Gabriel snorted a laugh as he unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into his mouth, "That she did, Izzy that she did." Bobby cleared his throat.

"So, you're the new Mary." He said, shoving his anger down. She looked young; she might be one of them girls that are perpetually short. Bobby decided to wait until he knew her age before he started the manhunt for an archangel.

"Yeah, I'm Izzy." She stuck out her hand and Bobby shook it.

"I'm Bobby Singer. You'll be stayin' with me an' the Winchester's once you get back from your trip." Izzy nodded and rewarded his politeness with a dazzling smile that left him rather dazed.

"Winchester's?" She asked, glancing at Gabriel with a little frown.

"They're the hunter's that are gonna take you to get your things from your house." He explained, shrugging, "Though I have no idea what you're gonna say to your parent's that will let you go with a couple of older men."

Izzy sighed, "Well, I'll think o' somethin'. I always do." She gave him a tired grin and face Bobby, "Can I have some water, Mister Singer?" She asked, her smiling was still out and right then she could have been asking Bobby for the deed to his house and he would have said yes.

"Please, just Bobby, and yeah, the kitchen's right through there." He pointed the way and she left him with another dazzling, mind boggling smile and smile and skipped off to get something to drink.

Gabriel chuckled, earning a withering glare from Bobby. Gabriel tossed his hands in the air as a mock surrender, "Hey man, she got me with that too. I think it's a virgin thing." He snorted, shaking his head. Bobby simply shook his head and collapsed back into his seat.

"So, when do you think Raphael is gonna find out we have her?" Bobby asked, looking up at the archangel that was, hopefully, on their side.

"Cas is actually going to try to find out what his plan is before anything too serious happens." Gabriel said, his tone was low and morose. This wasn't good.

********  
>Castiel stood in the middle of an abandoned building, waiting for Raphael to show up. Things had gone very bad very quickly. Cas gripped his side where he had been stabbed and hissed when he stepped wrong on his right leg.<p>

There was an ambush waiting for him in heaven and he couldn't fight off all of the other angels at once. Raphael knew he had the virgin, he just couldn't find her. He couldn't even think of where to look for her. That was good. That meant his cloaking spell was working.

"Castiel," Raphael growled angrily, "give me the girl. If you don't I'll simply kill you." Castiel flinched backwards and for a second he thought he saw a flash of sympathy cross his brother's face. It was gone too quick to tell for sure, though.

"Or," Raphael said, pondering something, "we could call a truce. We stop the war in heaven, I stop killing your pathetic excuse for an army and you-" He pointed a long, dark finger at Castiel, "be a good little soldier and fetch the virgin for me."

Castiel instantly began formulating a plan, "You will?" He asked cautiously as he thought rapidly. Raphael nodded, "You do realize you will end the world if you force the Scion and the Cambion to fight, correct?" Castiel asked.

Raphael nodded, a smirk playing on his features, "I do. Now, do we have an accord?" He asked, extending his right hand towards Castiel. Reluctantly, Castiel gripped it and nodded.

"I will bring her to you in two days." With that, Raphael smirked and disappeared from sight. Castiel had to get to work quickly. He just hoped that Gabriel and the hunter's would agree with the plan. He took flight, thinking everything through as he flew towards Bobby's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_

_**I don't know if you guys like this or not so PLEEEEASE tell me!**_


	6. Not Sex, Sex

**A/N:** _Chapter Six- here we come! YAYA! Lol. So, thank you _SOOO_ very much to all of those that reviewed! And to you lurkers that troll this story but don't announce yourselves. Creepy is alright sometimes but… you guys _do_ know that there's a point to which "trolling" becomes "stalking", right? Stalking _is_ illegal, FYI._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural_'s] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that has made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p><em>*~*!*~*<br>Somewhere on this globe, every ten seconds, there is a woman giving birth to a child. She must be found and stopped._ ~Sam Levenson  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>"I will bring her to you in two days." With that, Raphael smirked and disappeared from sight. Castiel had to get to work quickly. He just hoped that Gabriel and the hunter's would agree with the plan. He took flight, thinking everything through as he flew towards Bobby's house.<em>

**NOW  
><strong>Izzy chewed her lip nervously. If she wanted to help save the world she was going to have to have this baby. She swallowed hard, bobbing her head, "Alright," She whispered and then cleared her throat, "I'll do it."

The two angels and three hunters had been watching her pace back and forth in the living room for twenty minutes. They knew this was huge for her- for anyone, really- and they were going to give her as much time as they could.

Castiel grunted and shoved himself into a standing position. Gabriel had healed him but it was always the residual pain that the angels felt that brought them discomfort. Cas nodded approvingly, "Good," He faced the oldest Winchester, "Dean, remove all of your clothes except for your boxers."

Dean jumped a little, "Wait- what?"

"You have to do it," Gabriel said, jumping into the conversation, "Who do you think made this baby the first time around?" At the dumbfounded looks he received he continued, "Michael did. And since Michael isn't here right now, you'll have to do it."

"How?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam anxiously.

"Every True Vessel is born with part of their angel inside of them. In your case, Michael granted you an exact copy of his abilities. You just have to know how to harness it." Castiel said, motioning for Izzy to come forward.

Izzy blinked and glanced Dean over. Sure, he was hot and all but… did she really want him to be her first? Speaking of, "I thought I was supposed to stay a virgin." She said, cracking her knuckles. It was a bad habit of her whenever she got nervous or overwhelmed.

Dean went rigid. Their eyes locked and Izzy couldn't look away, "I'm not sleeping with her." Dean said, tearing his gaze from her and glaring at the two angels in front of him.

Gabriel smirked, "You won't have to. Look, angelic impregnation is done with Grace, not sperm." Dean made a face and Gabriel continued through it, "You'll have to tap into that Grace and let it flow through you and into Izzy with the intention of making a baby."

Sam coughed awkwardly. Hearing about Dean making babies was not something Sam had ever wanted to do, "So, when does this happen?" He asked, only because it _had_ to be asked.

"As soon as we can get Dean to tap into his angelic side." Gabriel smirked, popping a lollipop into his mouth. Sam wasn't even going to ask where he got it, "We do need to get this done quickly though, because from what Cassy-Bear says, Raphie is gonna be waiting for a pregnant virgin in one day."

They all nodded, fully aware of the plan.

Gabriel clapped, making the humans in their group startle, "Let's get you angeled up, Dean Winchester." Gabriel pointed a finger at Dean and snapped, making Dean's clothes- except for his boxers- vanish.

"What the Hell man?" Dean shouted, throwing a book at Gabriel's face.

The angel dodged it easily, "We have to do this in one blow, Dean. If you grab that Grace and mess with it before you get Izzy pregnant it'll die out. Non-sex sex first and then you can fuck around later." Gabriel said, and turned to tell Izzy to strip too.

A blush crept its way up her pale cheeks, "Umh… Sam, Bobby? Can you two, like, go do some hunter type thing that's well… out of this room?" Her face was cherry red, "This is awkward enough as it is." Sam and Bobby nodded, muttering apologies as they vacated the library quickly.

Izzy slowly removed her clothes, keeping her eyes on the hard wood flooring at all times. Finally, when she was in just her turquoise blue push-up bra and matching boy-cut panties she met Dean's gaze, "Umh… What now?" She asked, feeling like an idiot child.

"Get down on your knees and face Dean. Dean, on your knees too." Gabriel said, his tone serious. Dean and Izzy quickly complied even though they'd much rather be somewhere entirely different, "Dean, place both of your hands on Izzy's stomach and close your eyes."

Dean did as he was told and Izzy was glad to find his hands were pleasantly warm instead of the cold she had expected, "Dean, focus on your breathing. Make it long and even." Gabriel's voice became soothing and calm, "Focus on your heart, listen to its beat."

Dean nodded, eyes shut, and a serene look on his face. Izzy's stomach tingled a little, "There's a blue-ish white light inside you. Do you see it?" Gabriel asked and after a few silent minutes Dean nodded, "Good, Dean, good. Now, I want you to call that light towards you. It might not come at first but just talk to it. Treat it like an injured dog."

Izzy's stomach heated a little bit more, "Got it." Dean whispered so low Izzy thought she had imagined it. She would have dissmissed it entirely if she hadn't seen his lips move when he had spoken those soft words.

"Good," Gabriel praised, "now, imagine Izzy pregnant. Picture her belly swollen with the child inside. Imagine that she was walking around Bobby's house, making pancakes without any shoes or slippers on, rubbing her pregnant stomach." Dean's hand glowed with a blue light.

Wow, Izzy thought, this is so beautiful. And it was. The swirling, liquid-like light was entrancing. It gathered her attention and held it so she barely heard Gabriel speaking. She was ony aware of her, the light, and Dean.

The light swirled just under his skin and a jolt of energy coursed through Izzy. She gasped when she saw the blue light transfer into her. Her stomach glowed, the light ebbed and moved into her lower abdomen, "Perfect Dean. Keep going. Can you feel anything changing in the light?"

Dean nodded, biting his lower lip, "Yeah, it feels like its done."

Gabriel grinned, "_Good_, now slowly let go of the light. Let it go back into that place inside of you, Dean." As Gabriel spoke the light inside of Izzy faded and Dean removed his hands. He opened his eyes just in time to see the last of it go dark.

"_Whoa_…" Dean said, blinking at the spot on Izzy's bare stomach where the light had been.

"Yeah, good job, kiddo." Gabriel said, patting Dean on the back. The archangel gingerly helped Izzy to her feet and grabbed her clothes for her. He shielded her from sight as she dressed and guided her to the couch when she was done.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as she sat on the old suede couch.

"Yeah, you are." Gabriel agreed.

"No, I mean… I'm _pregnant_." Izzy said, locking her gaze with the angel.

"Yeah…" Gabriel nodded, furrowing his brow in confusion, "I got that. I was there when it happened."

"No," Izzy shook her head, "You don't get it." She brushed her hair away from her face, "My family is gonna _kill_ me."

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you guys think?<em>

_Was it good?_

_I'm kinda not feelin good about the way I described the light._

_I hope you liked this chapter anyways, though!_


	7. Home, Crappy Home

**A/N**: _Here we go. Back on track with the story telling goodness! Alrighty!  
>: SCORE! Thank you! That makes me feel sooo much better! I wasn't quite sure if I did it right but now I know I did! THANK YOU!<br>And thanks to those that Favorited, Alerted, and Reviewed!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW or Kripke._

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that has made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<p>

_The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him._ –GK Chesterton

*~*!*~*

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>"No, I mean… I'm <em>pregnant_." Izzy said, locking her gaze with the angel.  
>"Yeah…" Gabriel nodded, furrowing his brow in confusion, "I got that. I was there when it happened."<br>"No," Izzy shook her head, "You don't get it." She brushed her hair away from her face, "My family is gonna _kill_ me."_

**NOW**  
>Gabriel couldn't help it. He burst into laughter. Not the soft laughter of a semi-funny joke but the head thrown back, belly shaking, window breaking kind of laughter. He couldn't help it. Izzy was funny, "I'm <em>not<em> joking." Izzy said, pouting at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, wiping tears away from his eyes and trying to sober up, "No, no, I get that. It's just… the way you put it made me laugh."

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, no, I got that part. Ya douche." She smacked the angels' leg and stood, straightening her top, "Speaking of my family. We still have to go to them and grab my things." Jeez, she was thirsty. Was that something that had to do with the transfer or the anxiety attack that was about to happen?

"What are we going to tell them that _won't_ get me locked up for statutory rape?" Dean asked, shrugging his shirt on.

"I don't know just yet. But I have to go. I can't just abandon them and make them think I ran away. They'll have every county in the whole country on red alert for me by the end of the week." She grimaced, "They'll even have those awful 'Have you seen me?' posters."

"Okay, so, when do you want to leave to wherever you live?" Dean questioned, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and passing one to her.

"Honestly, whenever we can. I want to get this over and done with asap. Getting to Tualatin, Oregon is a bit of drive, though."

"I can zap you guys and the car to your house and you can drive back." Gabriel said, watching the two of them.

Izzy eagerly drank from it before she realized that she never actually asked for it, "How did you know I wanted this?" She asked, tipping the plastic bottle in Dean's direction.

She watched him stop short and frown, "I… I don't know. I just- sort of felt it, I guess."

"Yep, that's what happens." Gabriel said, munching on a Butterfinger, "You feel her cravings and needs while I feel her anxiety and panic and all those nasty emotions."

"You do?" Izzy said, not sure who she was talking to. It was in the air for who got to response.

"We do." Gabriel said, bobbing his head.

"I'm not sure if that's alarming or not." Izzy said, preferring to let her mind go numb as all the new information seeped deep into her brain. _Shock is good thing_, she thought cracking her knuckles again.

"That's nasty." Gabriel muttered, rolling his shoulders in discomfort at her actions.

"Are you kidding me?" Izzy asked, quirking an eyebrow at the angel, "You're a big, bad, scary archangel. You pwn asshats all the way to Hell and you get all shudder-y when I _crack my_ _knuckles_?"

"It's my Achilles heel." Gabriel said, simply.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head in amusement, "Right, sure. Now let's get this show on the road." He called Sam and Bobby back into the library and explained that Izzy was with child and that Gabriel was going to zap 'em to Izzy's house and that they'd drive back.

"I'll come with you." Sam said, looking at his older brother.

"Naw, Sammy, you stay here. Help Bobby move all the sharp objects somewhere less…" He gazed at the sword hanging haphazardly off the shelf, "_accessible_." When Sam looked like he wanted to argue the point Dean added, "Do you really wanna be stuck in a car with a pregnant lady?"

"We're driving back here from Oregon, man. Driving plus pregnancy equals a shit ton of puking. You wanna hold her hair?"

"On second thought, I'll help Bobby move the weapons and get Izzy's bedroom ready." Sam said sheepishly.

Dean laughed, "That's what I thought." Sam tossed Dean his duffle bag just as Gabriel snapped his fingers, teleporting the three of them (and the Impala) to Tualatin, Oregon.

Dean grimaced when he felt the nausea hit him, "I feel like I drank a barn full of moonshine."

Izzy barked a laugh as she swayed on her feet, "Shit happens when you party naked, Dean." She said, glancing around her. She sighed heavily when she saw she was just outside of her house.

It was a large, two-story, pale green house with a white picket fence, "Home crappy home," Izzy mumbled, swallowing her nerves. She turned to face Dean and the archangel, "You guys stay out here. I don't think this is gonna end well."

With that she raised her chin and entered her house. Gabriel sighed, a fight was coming and he knew it was gonna be huge. _Friggin' humans_, he growled.

Thirty minutes later and Dean wasn't sure if he should go see if she was ready to go. He decided against it. Considering Gabriel wasn't freaking out or anything he assumed that all was relatively okay inside the sweet, apple pie home.

"_GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!"_ An older, male voice screamed and something crashed. Dean tensed, locking his gaze with Gabriel. Just as they were about to go into the house to rescue Izzy she burst through the front door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder and a bulging garbage bag wrapped around her fist. A red faced man in his mid to late forties stormed out after her, "_You_!" He ground out, stabbing his index finger towards Dean.

Dean prepared himself for a fight, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Though Dean didn't really see this dude throwing punches any time soon, or ever for that matter. He had a beer belly that hung over his belt buckle, a tie that looked like it was suffocating him, and a vein kept dancing alarmingly fast in his forehead.

"You're son dragged my daughter into _sin_! Now she'll _never_ go to Heaven!" He spat as he spoke, "You and your _partner_-" He said the word as though it were offending him personally, "have made yourselves a very ruthless enemy!"

With that, he scowled once more at Izzy and dragged his sobbing wife back into their house, "_Don't ever think of coming back!"_ He screamed before slamming the door. Izzy's face was completely wet with her salty tears and she gave Dean and Gabriel a shaky smile.

Dean stood there, shocked and rattled. He had no idea what that crazy old fart was talking about at first but then it clicked. Izzy had told the truth. Of course, she didn't tell the _whole_ truth but she told just enough to feel like she had a guilt free conscience.

"That went better than expected." She huffed, scrubbing a hand over her face to wipe away the tears. Answering her unspoken needs, Dean wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, I promise you Izzy." She nodded and buried her face in his arm as he helped her to the car and sat her in the front seat.

"Are you guys okay now?" Gabriel asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, go do your angel-y type duties. We'll be fine." Izzy said, wiping her eyes again and pushing her bags into the backseat. Gabriel nodded and vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, patting her shoulder.

Izzy nodded sadly, "I know you are." The Impala roared to life, purring in a soothing way as the two began the drive to South Dakota.


	8. MCR and Journey

**A/N**: _ZOMG! Thank you guys _SOOOO_ much for the reviews and updates! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to read them! I'm really, __REALLY__ sorry about the delay. Life's interfering again and I've been dealing with family. You'd think after living with them for as long as I have they wouldn't forget I'm there. But, no, they __actually__ forget me! *punches through wall* __Anyways__, the song in this chapter is the _Glee_ version of it. I LOVE _GLEE_! Hear me roar for I am _Gleek_! Meow!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke. I don't own Glee either. I wish I did but I didn't. Nor do I own the song (or any of the songs) I put in here. _

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant_. ~Jim Cole  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>"I'm sorry." Dean said, patting her shoulder.<br>Izzy nodded sadly, "I know you are." The Impala roared to life, purring in a soothing way as the two began the drive to South Dakota._

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>  
>Izzy tried to sleep. She honestly did… She just <em>couldn't<em>. She sighed and sat upright in her seat, "So…" She cleared her throat, "What's the plan?" Dean glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know the plan…"

"No," Izzy shook her head, "Not The Plan. Just, the plan for this drive. We're not gonna sit here all awkward about this, are we?" She cracked a weak smile, "You know, we _could_ talk about it." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He wasn't ever good at the whole touchy feely thing and really didn't want to delve into it but his newly awakened instincts were telling him to do it. To do it because _she_ needed him to, "It's really confusing…?" Dean began, clearing his throat.

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, for me too. It's like my whole world has opened with new possibilities and shut off so much more. Like, up until a few days ago, I wanted to be a visual affects designer. Like, the ones that do movie make-up? I wanted to do that."

Dean blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Hadn't thought of what she would have been if she were to grow up. Looking at her now, he saw a young girl full of potential. It made him angry that her entire future was being swept away just because of the angels.

Izzy interrupted his internal ranting, "So, umh, when _it_ happened… What did you think about?" Dean chewed his lower lip but stopped when Izzy reached over and patted his cheek, "You'll put a hole in your lip." She chastised.

"Right," Dean nodded, "Well, umh, I thought about what Gabriel told me. You know…" His voice got softer and quieter as though embarrassed, "You all… pregnant and stuff." Izzy nodded, taking her hand back and peering down at her stomach.

"I don't even know _how_ you managed to imagine that. _I_ can't even do that yet. I mean, sure, I've seen other women pregnant and stuff but I just can't picture _me_ like that. Not yet anyways." She sighed heavily and looked out the window.

When Dean didn't answer, she gave up on that topic of conversation. Maybe she could talk about something else for a while. Until she thought of an actual topic she'd just be silent. That usually worked. Though, now that she had two people (one of them being an archangel) who could feel her cravings, wants, needs, and anxieties she wasn't sure she'd ever get any privacy.

Izzy watched the blur of greens and browns whip past her. She rested her head against the window, drawing aimless swirly patterns on her jeans with her forefinger. A fluttering of black wings just outside the window caught her attention.

She raised her sapphire gaze and grinned. A blackbird had flown down from its flock and was now flying next to the window. If she listened carefully she swore she could hear a familiar tune being whistled from the bird.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise"<em>

Dean smiled a little when he heard Izzy singing. She had a hauntingly beautiful voice. It reminded him of his mom. Mary always sang really well too. For some unknown reason, Dean joined Izzy. The two of them had really complimenting vocals.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free"<br>_

Dean tapped out the beat on the steering wheel. The two of them were really getting into it.

_"Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
><em>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>  
><em>All your life<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise"<em>

_Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all_, Dean thought, watching Izzy's face light up with the joy that came with singing. Dean didn't ever really get to stretch his vocal chords as often as he'd like because… well, let's face it. That's just asking for Sammy to go all chick flick-y on him.

So, secret singing sessions with Izzy sounded pretty damn good right about now, "You're really good." She said, blushing a little.

"Thanks, you are too. Why didn't you ever think of becoming a singer?" Dean asked, drumming a beat on the leather wheel.

"Papa thought that singing outside of church was sinful." She huffed a laugh, "I wish I hadn't been so caught up in pleasing him. He never really cared." She changed her voice so it sounded rougher, "I ask God ta give m' a son, bu' _no_, he _had_ ta go and give me a wee lil' dau'gher." Dean knew right away that he should have punched her dad in the face before he left.

Something told him to change the subject, "How about another song?" Dean asked, "I never get to sing around Sam. He's always so emotional and can't just enjoy it for what it is."

Izzy laughed and nodded, "What did you have in mind?" She asked, smiling at him. The pain of losing a neglectful father was easing the longer she was around Dean. It was getting easier to be herself. Dean popped a cassette into the cassette player with a grin.

Izzy laughed with glee at the song that came up, "You have the most amazing taste in music ever!" She crowed, getting ready to sing her part. Dean began:

"_Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Izzy grinned, taking her part up next.

_"Just a city boy_  
><em>Born and raised in south Detroit<em>  
><em>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<em>

_A singer in a smoky room_  
><em>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>For a smile they can share the night<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on"<em>

The two had no problem being themselves around each other. It was as simple as breathing. Easier, in fact. It was like this was the way it had always been.

_"Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlight people<br>Living just to find emotion  
>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_Working hard to get my fill_  
><em>Everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time<em>

_Some will win, some will lose_  
><em>Some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>Oh, the movie never ends<em>  
><em>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_Strangers waiting_  
><em>Up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>Their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>  
><em>Living just to find emotion<em>  
><em>Hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on<em>  
><em>Streetlight people<em>

_Don't stop believin'_  
><em>Hold on to that feelin'<em>  
><em>Streetlight people"<em>

Dean and Izzy burst into laughter for some unknown reason, "That was good." Dean commented, running a hand through his hair, "That was really fun, too." Izzy sighed her agreements and the two of them drove the rest of the way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota singing songs and telling crappy jokes that cracked them up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, cheesy ending okay or no? I kinda wanted to end it on a happy note because I'm depressed today and needed to make myself happy.<em>**  
><strong><em>Did you guys laugh at all?<em>**  
><strong><em>Please review and tell me! I'd love to know!<em>**


	9. Epic Angels and Chocolate

**A/N**: _Bow-chicka-wow-wow! …Actually, there's no bow-chicka-wow-wow in this chapter. It's just a (_kinda_) short chapter that I had to pop out quickly. Sorry about this. I'm grounded from my laptop except for three hours at home and I wanted to get two more chapters out so I could write some of it paper. Crazy right? And here I thought barbarians were the only ones that used pencil/pen and paper!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_You should never say anything to a woman that even remotely suggests that you think she's pregnant unless you can see an actual baby emerging from her at that moment._ ~Dave Barry

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<p>

**PREVIOUSLY**  
><em>Dean and Izzy burst into laughter for some unknown reason, "That was good." Dean commented, running a hand through his hair, "That was really fun, too." Izzy sighed her agreements and the two of them drove the rest of the way to Sioux Falls, South<em>_Dakota singing songs and telling crappy jokes that cracked them up_.

**NOW**  
>Dean pulled the Impala onto an old looking dirt road. There wasn't anything there. Not even a random bit of trash. Dean parked the car and got out. He made his way over to the other side so he could gently wake Izzy. She had fallen asleep roughly half an hour ago and Dean didn't want her to get a crick in her neck.<p>

"Come on, baby, mama. Wakey, wakey." Dean said, gently shaking the sleeping teen. She blinked her eyes open and Dean noticed that they now had golden flecks in them.

"Nnng…" She moaned, stretching in a way that reminded Dean of a cat, "Are we here?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we're here. Cas should be showin' up any minute." Izzy nodded and tried to get out of the Impala. After a few stumbling moments Dean chuckled to himself and helped her out.

"Thanks," She yawned, scratching the tip of her ear. A short gust of wind and the sound of fluttering wings announced that Castiel had shown up, "Hey Cas." Izzy said, bobbing her head at him tiredly.

"What's wrong with her, Dean?" Castiel demanded, "Why is she unbalanced?" The angel quickly picked the teen up and set her on the trunk of the Impala. She made a high-pitched 'squeak' sound when she felt herself being lifted.

"Cas, man, she's just tired. I had to wake her up once we got here 'cause she fell asleep." Dean explained, forcing the angel to back off of the pregnant Virgin.

"Oh," Cas mumbled, " sorry."

Izzy chuckled, rubbing at her eyes, "S'no biggie. You're not used to humans, I get that." She dropped her head into her hands, "How long have I been out?" She asked Dean.

"Not that long, roughly half an hour." Dean answered.

"Ugh… No offense to your car, Dean, but she ain't all that comfy to sleep in. I mean, not while I'm pregnant anyways." Izzy huffed an annoyed breath and pet the Impala, "Sorry, hon."

Dean laughed, "And Sam says that _I_ have an unhealthy relationship with this baby." Izzy scowled at him and then kissed the windshield. Dean grabbed her and pulled her off, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't try to seduce my baby! We have a special connection!" Dean laughed.

"Special connection my ass! She's mine!" Izzy giggled. Castiel just stared at the two humans as they squabbled like children.

"Well, it looks like the naked chimps are in heat." Raphael smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Dean and Izzy pulled themselves apart and Dean glared at the archangel.

"Hi Raphael." Izzy said, waving at him sweetly.

"Virgin." Raphael acknowledged gruffly before turning his attention to Castiel, "You've done well. Now I'll take the Virgin into my care."

"I don't think so, bucko." A smug voice said from behind Raphael. Raphael whipped around.

"Gabriel! You- you're alive!"

"Yeah, I am. Now, you're not taking my job as Holy Babysitter, are you?" Gabriel pouted, "I don't think dad would have brought me back just so I could be pushed aside."

"God…? He brought you back?" Raphael's gaze flicked between the two angels. He cleared his throat and quickly composed himself, "Good, so, you'll care for the Virgin then?"

Gabriel nodded, "You can bet I will. But, I have a request." Gabriel narrowed his eyes and they all knew that Gabriel was wording it as a request to be polite. Raphael wasn't a match for Gabriel, "The Virgin will stay with the Winchester's."

He held up his hand when his little brother opened his mouth to object, "No, the Virgin will be with the Winchester's." Gabriel smirked, "By the way, Dean got his angel mojo." Raphael paled and nodded once before disappearing quickly.

They all let out a collective sigh of relief when he was gone, "You do know he won't be cowed for long, right?" Gabriel asked, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. Without even having to ask Dean he snapped his fingers and a cookies and crème bar appeared in Izzy's hands.

She squeaked happily and hugged Gabriel, "Thank you!" She said and unwrapped it. Her expression was one of pure bliss, "I got some chocolate." She sing-songed, "I got some chocolate 'cause Gabriel's epic."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... What'd ya think?<strong>_

_**Do you like my Chococlate Song?**_


	10. A Samsquatch Panic Attack

**A/N**: _Do you love me or do you LOOOVE me? Lol. Chapter ten for ya! I hope you guys like this. It's the most I've ever posted for any single story… Like ever! Please tell me what you guys think of this!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_ "If I had been the Virgin Mary, I would have said, 'No'."_ ~Margaret Smith  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>She squeaked happily and hugged Gabriel, "Thank you!" She said and unwrapped it. Her expression was one of pure bliss, "I got some chocolate." She sing-songed, "I got some chocolate 'cause Gabriel's epic."<em>

**NOW  
><strong>Sam was pacing back and forth with his cell phone in his hands. Dean had called and said they were half an hour out. He had been pacing more and more ever since the call. Though, admittedly, he had been pacing since his brother left two weeks ago. He hated when Dean took cases on his own. It always worried the youngest Winchester. No matter how easy the job was- freaky shit had a tendency of finding them.

Gabriel lounged on Bobby's couch, "Calm down, Sasquatch. Your brother is just fine and so is Izzy." Sam cast Gabriel a withering glare and resumed his pacing. The archangel sighed and popped a cherry flavored lollipop into his mouth, "You're so tense. You could do with a good massage." He smirked, "Add in a happy ending and you're golden."

Sam ignored him.

"Boy, that angel is right. You are gonna send yourself into a full-fledged panic attack if you don't stop worrying." Bobby commented, walking into the living room and grabbing a book off the table before walking right back out.

Gabriel grinned victoriously, "They'll be here any minute. Why don't we grab some food for dinner?" Sam huffed, annoyed. Dammit, couldn't he just panic in peace? The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine cut off all of those nasty thoughts.

"They're here!" Sam called to Bobby, who simply grunted in reply. Sam forced himself to calm down as he walked out of the house and towards the car. He _wasn't_ checking on Dean… _really_. He was just going to see if Izzy needed help with her bags. Yeah, that's it. He just wanted to help.

"Hey ya, Sammy!" Dean said, clapping Sam on his back as he got out of the car. Sam grinned, a little confused at the chipper attitude of his older brother. What about The Plan with Raphael? What happened?

"So, nothing too bad happened?" He asked, glancing between the two of them.

Izzy waved the question away, "Naw, we only got into a bar fight, had to go to the hospital, and killed a couple guys." She shrugged, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, "Totally normal Sunday." She laughed at Sam's horrified expression.

"You _didn't_…" Sam begged, sending Dean and Izzy into hysterical laughter. Izzy patter him on the forearm (that's as far up as she could reach) and shook her head.

"No, we didn't. I just felt like teasing you." Izzy gave him a dazzling smile and snagged her bags from the back seat of the car. Sam noticed that Dean instantly snatched them from Izzy and smirked at her pouty face.

"You're pregnant. I dunno if you got the memo." He glanced at his car, "The constant puking should have been enough of a reminder." Dean scolded lightly, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking into the house with her.

Sam felt his jaw drop and his entire body go into shock. Was… was Dean in _love_ with this girl? He shook his head. No. That wasn't possible. _At_ _all_. Dean wouldn't… But it _was_ his baby in there. And Izzy seemed to be okay with it. Whatever _it_ was. And Dean was so old. And Izzy was so young._ Teenager _kinda young. That was illegal. Dead wouldn't... _Would_ he?

Sam's head hurt.

He followed them inside, trying not to over think anything or, actually, he tried not to think at all. It would better for everyone if he just stopped thinking right then. Sadly, he was a Winchester and Winchester's never have any good luck. Only bad luck and worse luck

Sam followed Dean and Izzy into Bobby's house, "So, what's goin' on?" He glared at the archangel, "Gabriel wouldn't tell me what happened when he vanished."

"I'm sorry hon. Next time I wanna stretch my wings I'll have you sign a permission slip." Gabriel snorted, getting face-to-chest with Sam ('cause, let's face it- Gabriel is short!), "Could you get over yourself? You don't need to know everything!"

Izzy pushed herself between the two, "Don't make me throw up on the both of you!" She warned, shoving them apart, "Now, go sit in your corners until you can play nice, children!" She huffed at them, getting a little green in the face.

Dean pulled her away from the fighting men (yes, _men_, even though they were behaving like children) and brought her into the kitchen so he could put a cool cloth on her forehead, "Better?" He asked when the towel was placed on her clammy skin.

She sighed happily, "_Exponentially_." Her blue eyes were now mostly a glowing gold color and Dean still wasn't sure what that was about. Gabriel had said that was totally normal. The first Virgin had complained (Gabriel said she complained about _everything_) about losing her gorgeous grey eyes but she got over it soon enough.

"I need to just read a good book and relax." Izzy mumbled, glaring at the kitchen door as though just frickin' _daring_ Sam and Gabriel to be stupid enough to walk through and argue with each other.

"I bet Gabriel can angel you some up." Dean offered, letting Izzy stand on her own. He'd already gone through the "I'm pregnant, not porcelain" speech with her and would much rather not get yelled at again.

"I heard my name." Gabriel said, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Can you do me a favor?" Izzy asked, wiping down the back of her neck. Gabriel nodded, obviously eager to do something, "Can you get me some books?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Eh, sure, why not? What'd ya want?"

Izzy grinned and looped her arm through Gabriel's as they made their way to the library. Dean snorted a laugh. Gabriel was going to be put to work. One thing Dean learned on the trip back was that Izzy loved reading.

She could read three different six-hundred-page books in one sitting. It amazed Dean that she could remember almost everything she read too. He had no idea how she managed to do that. His brain hurt just thinking about _looking_ at books that thick.

It had to be a virgin thing, right?

"Can you just write the titles and authors down? I'm never going to remember all this." Dean heard Gabriel whine. He peeked his head into the library and laughed at what he saw.

Gabriel was scribbling madly on a piece of paper as Izzy named off books she wanted. Sam just looked amazed. _It's like he's never been around another person that reads, sheesh_, Dean thought and then paused, _well, he really hasn't, besides Bobby_.

Sam offered quick summaries of books he'd read and Izzy asked for those to be added to the list too. Gabriel growled at him but wrote them down nonetheless, "I guess that's good for now." Izzy said, patting Gabriel's arm, "I'll probably blow through the soon, though."

Gabriel gaped, "There's over a hundred on here!"

Izzy simply shrugged and grinned, "I'm a fast reader." Sam laughed at Gabriel's pouty face. He grumbled and snapped his fingers, making a few dozen books appear on the table. Izzy squealed happily and grabbed seven before collapsing onto Bobby's couch.

She cracked open the first one and glanced at Dean. He got the message loud and clear. He took out his cell phone and nodded to her, "One hour, go," He said and pushed the start button. She grinned as she read.

When the timer went off she was done with four books. Gabriel and Dean gaped at her while she and Sam discussed how to do better next time, "That was…" Gabriel shook his head, "That was crazy!"

Izzy pouted, "That was nothing. I'm usually up to five of these thin ones." She sighed and drank a glass of water, "It's gotta be the pregnancy. I'd have done much better otherwise." She yawned and stretched, her t-shirt riding up to expose her flat belly.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while?" Sam offered, "We can start talking about how you want your room." Izzy grinned and nodded. She was steered away from the table instantly.

"Wha-?"

"You're pregnant. I'm not going to let you haul all those books up the stairs and risk you hurting yourself or the baby." Sam scolded, pulling an unwilling Izzy up the stairs.e had no idea how she manage4 to so that. Eventually she gave in and stomped to the room Bobby had given her.

"Gabriel," She called from over the banister, "if you set Sam on fire I promise I won't tell!" She squealed a burst of laughter and the door slammed shut a few seconds later.

Dean glared at the archangel and opened his mouth, preparing to threaten serious bodily harm if he set Sam ablaze. Gabriel held up a hand, cutting Dean off short, "No worries, Dean-o. I wouldn't do that. Izzy's attached to you and your brother." He sighed, "For reasons I have failed to see just yet."


	11. Procedural Cop Shows

**A/N**: _*giggles crazily* Chapter Eleveeeeeen! YUSSSS! *punches the air in victory* I HAS CHAPTER ELEVEN UP FOR YOU'S!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_Never go to your high school reunion pregnant or they will think that is all you have done since you graduated._ ~Erma Bombeck  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

_Dean glared at the archangel and opened his mouth, preparing to threaten serious bodily harm if he set Sam ablaze. Gabriel held up a hand, cutting Dean off short, "No worries, Dean-o. I wouldn't do that. Izzy's attached to you and your brother." He sighed, "For reasons I have failed to see just yet."_

**NOW**  
>It had been three months since this whole drama with Izzy and the angels. It had been calm in the sense that Raphael hadn't demanded that she be put into his care but… she was getting to feel really crazy with the fact that it loomed over her head as a very real possibility. She sat with her legs folded under her as she sat on the musty couch, watching <em>Bones<em>.

"What is this?" Castiel asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"It's a procedural cop show. Dean hates 'em so I watch this when he's gone." She smiled at the awkward angel, "You wanna watch with me? I'm bored and could use the company."

Castiel nodded that half nod thing he does and sat down next to her. She smiled and quickly explained what was going on so Castiel wouldn't be lost, "But, I don't understand, why don't they see that the witches did it with their magic?" Okay, so _clearly_ she needed to explain some more.

"Umh… in this show there isn't any magic. It's like…" She pondered how to explain this to Castiel, "You know how in a book there are things that aren't true and it's just part of the story line?" Castiel nodded, "Well, this is like a book that moves and shows you what's going on instead of you having to read it."

He nodded, leaning forwards to watch the rest of the show. Izzy finds herself caught up in the show and clasps her hands over her mouth as she screams a little. Castiel was on his feet, Gabriel was instantly there, and Dean's bare feet smacked hardwood floor as he ran into the room with a bewildered Sam chasing after him.

"What happened?" All three angelic beings demanded. Izzy just stared at them and pointed a shaky finger at the TV.

"Booth asked Lindsey to marry him and she said no!" Izzy wailed, dropping her head onto the pillow in her lap. Dean frowned and blinked as Gabriel relaxed and Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Really? That's all?" Gabriel asked, letting his eyes trace over Izzy's body. She didn't _look_ harmed at all. She nodded and buried her head in her hands, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry, guys." She said, turning the TV off, "I just got really into the show. My bad." Dean shook his head and turned the TV back on, leaving the sound off though.

"It's alright, I'll watch it with you so I can make sure you don't react that way again."

"Christo." Izzy snorted, "You hate these kinds of shows, dude. What's up with you?" Dean shrugged, moved Izzy's feet so they were on his lap, and turned the sound back on. Gabriel huffed an annoyed breath before vanishing, Sam frowned but went back to research, and Castiel simply sat on the floor by Izzy.

Four hours later (they had watched Criminal Minds and NCIS too) and Izzy knew Dean was hooked. _I win,_ she thought happily as she kept watching, "Uh… Izzy, what're you doing?" Dean asked several minutes later (during commercial break of course).

Izzy frowned, "What do you mean?" She looked down at herself and only noticed that she had curled up against Dean's side and still managed to lie down.

"Why are you petting Cas?"

"What?" She looked down at her hand and found that she was massaging Castiel's scalp and that the angel looked completely blissed out. She blinked and smoothed out Cas' hair, "I have no idea. I guess he just looked stressed and my maternal instincts took over."

Castiel pouted when she removed her hands, "I like that very much." He gave her a tinsy half smile, "Thank you. I feel…" He paused, considering his words, "refreshed." He disappeared in a flurry of invisible feathers. Izzy smiled hugely. She didn't even mean to but knowing she had helped him made her feel awesome.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, I bet you do wavy gravy." He muttered to the air.

Izzy smacked his arm with a smirk, "You're just jealous I wasn't massaging _you_." She laughed, lying down on her back. Her belly now had a small bulge and almost none of her clothes from before fit her anymore.

She kind of wished she could go out shopping or something. She'd already cleaned the entire house, furnished the room Bobby had proudly proclaimed was her after she answered the phones for him, and had read through every book Gabriel and Dean had given her.

Izzy was bored and wanted to do something. Yeah, she got that she couldn't go anywhere without an escort but she wanted out of the house. Don't get her wrong. Bobby's place was great it's just… She was _so bored_.

She suddenly had an idea. She could call Cat. Her younger cousin was a hunter (they'd been on a few hunts together in the past) and she had screamed happy screamed when she found out Izzy was going to have a baby. Izzy was seventeen and Cat was sixteen so they were incredibly close.

Dean smiled at her and rubbed her stomach, "Totally," He snorted, "I'm jealous of the virgin angel." He spread his hand wide on her stomach, marveling at the fact that it was his kid in there. He had pulled Gabriel aside that first month and asked him point blank if it was his kid or not and it turned out that- yeah, there was a little Winchester growing in there. He smiled when he felt the magic inside him, Izzy, and the kid react to his touch. His heart swelled with pride whenever he felt that.

A tingling in the back of his mind caught his attention and he chuckled, "Vanilla ice cream and Salt and Vinegar chips comin right up." Dean smirked, snapping his fingers. A large bag and bowl appeared in Izzy's hands and she grinned.

"You're the best." She sighed, munching on the bar quickly.

Dean nodded, letting the warmth of Izzy's pregnant belly calm his whirlwind of a mind, "I know." Izzy moaned happily as she scooped up ice cream with chips, a blissed out grin on her face. Dean smirked; having angel powers definitely had its perks.

"Dean," Izzy said around a mouthful of ice cream, "can I call my cousin. I promised her we'd get together when things got settled down." Dean stared at her, judging something in that crazy hunter mind of his.

"Sure, when do you plan on doing that?" He asked, tracing stars on Izzy's belly. Izzy shrugged and Dean laughed, handed her his cell phone. Izzy grinned and quickly dialed a number and pressed the cell to her ear.

"Hey Cat! It's Izzy! Yeah… Three months… I am, just a little…" Izzy laughed, "You would do that. Oh, totally. You can do that if I can have your switch blade… Yeah, didn't think so… So, where are you?" a pause, "Score! …When do you think you can be here?" Izzy gave her Cousin Bobby's address, "Awesome! Yeah, see you in a couple hours!"

She hung up the phone with a pleased smile, "She'll be here in a few hours. She just finished up a typical salt and burn a few towns over and is ecstatic to see me." Izzy rolled her eyes, "She said she wants to take me shopping and show off my baby bump." She stood in front of Dean and pulled up her shirt to examine her stomach, "Though, there's not much of one here."

Dean frowned, "I can see it." He said, placing his ear to her skin. Dean didn't know how he could be having these feelings for this girl but… he was fairly certain he was in love with her. He listened her breathing and let it soak into his entire being.

He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way he felt about her? Dean didn't let the very possible negative thought interrupt his peaceful moment. He simply thought about the child- _their_ child- growing inside Izzy. It was amazing. Three months ago her stomach was completely flat and now… there was a slight bump between her hips showing how big he or she was getting.

Izzy loved seeing Dean's face completely relaxed like that. It was like he didn't have a single care in the world. She wanted to stay like that forever but her feet were killing her. Thankfully, she didn't have to tell Dean to move because Bobby's house phone rang and Dean had promised to run phones for the old man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For all of you that don't know, Vanilla ice cream and Salt and Vinegar chips together is AMAAAAAAZING!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't diss it til you try it!<strong>_  
><em><strong>And, no, I'm not pregnant. Lol.<strong>_


	12. Cat's and Spidey Senses

**A/N**: _This is a filler chapter. Sorry. My creative juices are kinda runnin' on empty. I'm trying to get to the point in which I feel like Raphael or some danger could show up. Random question- do you guys like the little quotes I have under the A/N, Disclaimer, and Warnings? I hope you do, if not I'll stop gathering them. Also, *waggles eyebrows* how many of you went out and tried the chips and ice cream thing? Lol. Was it good? Did it taste like a strawberry milkshake? Whenever I do that, that's what I taste. Lol._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_A mother is a person who, seeing there are only four pieces of pie for five people, promptly announces she never did care for pie._ ~Tenneva Jordan  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>

_Izzy loved seeing Dean's face completely relaxed like that. It was like he didn't have a single care in the world. She wanted to stay like that forever but her feet were killing her. Thankfully, she didn't have to tell Dean to move because Bobby's house phone rang and Dean had promised to run phones for the old man._

**NOW**  
>"Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone." Dean smirked as he stood, dusted off his hands, and went to answer the phone. <em>Right<em>, Izzy thought, rolling her eyes (though she was unable to stop smiling),_'cause I can do something super dangerous and you wouldn't be notified instantly by your Spidey Senses_.

Izzy watched Dean take full advantage of his newly found angel mojo. Sure, he wasn't as trained as Gabe and Cas but he was good enough. He could fight with the best of 'em since he was a Marine Core trained hunter and he could make some things appear and disappear. He just… couldn't fully control his teleporting ability yet.

Izzy had had a firm talking to with Gabriel about making fun of Dean when he suddenly vanished and either had to be dragged back by Cas or came back a few moments later red-faced and swearing up a storm. Gabriel understood it was embarrassing but he thought it was _hilarious_ to see it happen.

Secretly Izzy did too.

She was just more polite than a certain ass-butt archangel. Dean flicked his wrist and Izzy watched a glass fill itself with an amber colored liquid (most likely whisky or bourbon) as he talked in an official tone on the phone, "Agent Lea Phyllis is one of our best agents… Are you sayin' that I'm not keepin' track of my people? Huh, well, as far as I knew D.C had jurisdiction." After a few more vaguely covered up insults Dean hung up the phone with a grin on his face.

"Nothin' like putting authority figures in their place, eh hon?" Izzy said, leaning against the kitchen door. Dean grinned, completely agreeing, "See, that's why your hatred for Gabe gets me confused. I understand he tortured Sam and killed you a hundred and five times but he's trying to make up for it." Izzy huffed, "'Sides, you two have a lot in common."

"Do not!" Dean sputtered, childishly.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Do too."

"How?"

"You both like to mess with assholes that think they're better 'cause they've got a badge or somethin' like that. You're both stubborn ass', and you _both_ need to find a hobby other than hovering over my shoulder." She said that last part as she cast a glare to Gabriel who had just appeared. He was always silent about his comings and goings but Izzy had started to sense whenever he was around.

Dean tipped his glass at the archangel that was getting reprimanded as well. A fellow inmate so to speak, "And you need to be nice, and you need to stop being such assholes, and… and…" Izzy was crying now, "_And dammit I wanna go outside!"_ She sobbed, wiping furiously at her face and making her way outside.

She sat on the hammock, shoved her iPod headphones into her ears, and made the hammock start to swing. The gentle wind chilled her tearstained face and Izzy didn't care. She just wanted everyone to stop fighting. Normally, she could have talked about this without crying but… she was pregnant. If that didn't explain it then you need to find yourself a pregnant friend.

An extremely soft blanket and a pile of chocolate bars appeared in Izzy's lap. She wrapped the blanket around her and read the note that fell from it.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to be so frustrating. Keep warm and come in when you're ready. Even if it's only to tell me (us) your Cousin is here._

Izzy knew that it was from Dean but the 'us' in there was in a finer, gentler script. Gabriel had gotten a hold of it then. A glass of milk appeared on the small side table and Izzy chuckled at the note taped to it.

_Couldn't let Dean-o get all the love. I am sorry, Iz. I'll try to behave._

She unwrapped the chocolate and ate it, drinking the occasional gulp of milk whenever she got thirsty. The great thing about getting don't-be-mad-at-me presents from angels was that if they gave you a drink, the cup refilled itself. Ah, the wonders of Heavenly power.

An hour or so later a cobalt blue '69 Dodge Charger drove up to the house and Izzy squealed happily when she saw a familiar face in the driver's seat. She jumped from the hammock and dashed towards her cousin, "Cat!" She crowed, throwing her arms around the beautiful brunette.

Cat instantly hugged back. They were practically sisters in their closeness, "_OhmiGod_, Izzy!" Cat shouted, holding Izzy at arm's length and looking her up and down, "You're pregnant!" Cat said, blinking down at Izzy's belly.

"_What_?" Izzy shouted, sounding panicked, "I'm _what_? How did this happen?" She smirked, "Oh, _right_. I was chosen by the Heavenly Host to carry the Holy Child. What've you been up to?" She asked, looking over her cousin's appearance.

Cat was just as tall as Izzy, with chocolate brown hair, startling neon green colored eyes, full, pink lips, and flawless pale skin. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of wrecked Chucks. The only reason Izzy wasn't insisting on having Cat go through the demon tests was because she saw the Anti-Possession tattoo peeking out from Cat's bra.

"Nothing nearly as important as _you_!" Cat gushed, "I've been hunting on my own for a while now, but you knew that already-,"

"Still scares the shit outta me." Izzy mumbled but Cat talked right through it.

"and I just _had_ to come see you. Maybe we could go to a movie or something after we go shopping?" Cat looked at Izzy with those puppy-dog eyes and she just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but I need to go tell Dean and Gabriel. One of them will have to come with us."

Cat's eyes lit up in mischievous glee, "Good, I've been wantin' to see who knocked up my cousin. Come on." Cat dragged Izzy inside Bobby's house and into the living room. Dean and Gabriel were sitting at the table looking far too innocent. Izzy probably really didn't want to hear what they did while she was outside.

"Okay, what'd you guys do?" Izzy demanded, stopping her cousin dead in her tracks with her I'm-gonna-be-a-mom-soon-so-I-know-you-did-something look. Izzy folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side.

Cat smirked, knowing full well that Izzy could be one Hell of a mama bear when she wasn't preggers. She just wondered how seriously her Cousin had these men wrapped around her little finger. Dean fidgeted in his chair, "We… We wanted to know who you were taking and it might have gotten to the point where we- uh- we can't find where we zapped the oven."

Izzy's gaze moved slowly to where the oven was supposed to be. Instead, there was a big empty spot where the oven should have been, "Oh my God." She groaned, sighing heavily. Instead of blowing up like she really, really wanted she just took in a few deep breaths, ran her fingers through her hair, and nodded, "Okay, Dean, I want you dressed and ready for a day at the mall in fifteen minutes. Gabriel, hon, if you wanna come with us- I'd really like that, but I want this to be a normal day out."

She smiled softly, "Just a day of me being with all the people I love." Izzy locked her gaze with Dean and hoped to God that he got her message.

Dean blinked, a slow smile crept along his face, and he nodded, "I think that'd be good for us." He said and stood to go get ready. Izzy sighed, bobbing her head.

"Cat, this is Gabriel the archangel, Gabe, this is my cousin, Cat." Gabriel nodded to her but kept his eyes on Izzy.

"Why does he get to go and play daddy?" Gabriel pouted.

"Maybe because he is the daddy?" Izzy shot back, "Look, Gabriel, honey, you can come with us- like I said- but I want this to be at least semi normal, okay?" Gabriel grumbled his acceptances and folded his arms across his chest. Dean came back into the kitchen wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, his combat boots, and his brown leather jacket.

Izzy felt her brain malfunction a little bit and she was vaguely aware that Cat was dragging her to Dean's Impala so they could go to the mall. _Damn_, she thought, _Dean looks really good._ A little fizzle of magic stirred inside her and she knew that it was their baby inside of her responding to the positive thoughts she had of Dean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does this chapter deserve a review? You know how you could tell me? In a review! You should do that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause, you know, you love me and junk.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or, you at least love Izzy&amp;Co.<strong>_


	13. French ScoobyDoo

**A/N**: _I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long with this chapter! 13 just kinda got away from me. Ya know, familial drama and all that. Hope you like this chapter anyways!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_Sweater, noun: garment worn by a child when its mother is feeling chilly._ ~Ambrose Bierce  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>Izzy felt her brain malfunction a little bit and she was vaguely aware that Cat was dragging her to Dean's Impala so they could go to the mall. <em>Damn,_ she thought, _Dean looks really good._ A little fizzle of magic stirred inside her and she knew that it was their baby inside of her responding to the positive thoughts she had of Dean._

**NOW  
><strong>Cat laughed heartily at Izzy's joke. It was a childish one that they had both heard so often but it was the memories that came with it that made them burst into laughter, "Oh. My. _God_!" Cat giggled, wiping the stray tear from her eye, "You were like," Cat opened her eyes wide, "and then I was like," She put on a shocked face, "and he was like," She made a scared face, "it was _great_!"

She and Izzy burst into laughter and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at their behavior. Izzy had been lonely since Bobby and Sam had gone off to do a few hunts and there wasn't anyone to debate certain things with. But, here, Izzy was a lot freer when she was around her family. It made Dean sad that her father had forbid her from coming back.

If he only knew what she was destined to be- maybe then she could still be around them? Dean mentally shook himself, no Izzy would only be putting them all in danger and if they got killed she'd be broken.

They pulled up to the mall and Dean instantly didn't like it. It was just a tickling sensation in the back of his mind that made goose bumps go up and down his arms. Before he could comment on it, though, Izzy had looped her arm through his and was dragging him into the overcrowded mall.

Cat took a quick look at the directory and grinned, "Hot Topic, Spencer's, food, My Rocker Baby, Icing, Cabbage Patch Clothes, and then Mrs. Fields." She said and Dean had no idea what she was talking about.

Izzy looked at the map and shook her head, "Spencer's, Punk Baby, Lucky Lil Devil, food, Hot Topic, Icing, Organic Baby Clothes, and then Mrs. Fields." She said, folding her arms over her baby bump.

Dean was so lost. What the _Hell_ were they talking about? What in the _world_ was a Hot Topic? What were they planning, "Umh… What are you saying?" He asked, hoping they'd translate 'girl talk' to 'Winchester'.

"We're debating which stores to hit up, hon." Izzy explained, smiling sweetly up at Dean.

"_Vous l'aimez_!" Cat smirked, speaking to Izzy in French, "_Je le savias_!" She crowed, punching the air happily. And here we go with the French. _Are you kidding me? Can we please keep it in English?_ Dean wondered absently as the girls bantered back and forth.

Izzy tossed Dean a slightly panicked look before firing back at her Cousin, "_Bien sûr, je ne, il est étonnant et la nature et ... Je ne sais même pas_." Izzy muttered, blushing slightly. She glared at Cat before the youngest Slater woman could retort.

That seemed to end that conversation at least. Izzy cleared her throat and smiled at Dean, "So, where do you wanna go?" Dean's stomach rumbled and both girls laughed, "Food court first, I guess." Dean smiled back at her and tried to remember all the French he could.

Now, granted, Sammy had only taken it his Freshman year for a single quarter because they were stuck after John broke his leg, so Dean knew basic, _basic_ French. He knew just about as much French as he knew Spanish. _Baño_ and _Cerveza_ were about all he knew. See? _Basic_, basics.

He kept thinking over the conversation, trying to remember so hard what the Hell had been said between the two girls that when they arrived at the food court Dean had thought himself to starvation. Okay, maybe not starvation but pretty damn close!

Dean ordered himself a triple cheeseburger with fries, Cat got a grilled chicken salad and a soda, and Izzy got herself a triple jalapeno cheeseburger with a chocolate shake. She smiled at them as she ate, "Man, this is _so_ awesome!" She groaned happily as she ate, "I love this food," She said, taking a bite of her burger, "Don't you love this food?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, I love this." He watched Izzy eat and found himself watching the light in her eyes sparkle and dance whenever she laughed or smiled. _Izzy_, he thought_, I am so in love with you_. He hoped someday he could tell her how he really felt but for now, well… he'd just think it at her.

When they finished with their food they made their way to six different shops, comparing and contrasting baby clothes, jewelry, baby supplies, and all that other stuff. Dean smiled at Izzy when she laid a t-shirt over her stomach that had _"Don't worry, it's not yours"_ scrawled across the belly.

"You've got to get that!" Cat laughed, tossing it in the hand basket. Dean wandered over to the bedroom stuff and laughed aloud when he saw a Scooby-Doo throw blanket. Dean tucked that under his arm and quickly paid for it. Scooby-Doo was the best cartoon ever and Dean figured he'd wrap up his kid in the blanket when he or she was born.

Izzy and Cat dragged Dean to six different stored by the time they were heading to the parking lot. It was getting to be dark outside and Izzy shuddered, clinging to Dean, "It's cold." She whined playfully, burying her face in his arm, "_Je t'aime_." She whispered, kissing his arm. Dean hugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"D'awww!" Cat crooned, clasping her hands together and resting her head on them, "That's absolutely adora- _Oof_!" She was suddenly tackled by a grizzly bear of a man and was sent flying across the hallway and cracked her head against the wall.

Izzy couldn't help it, she screamed, "_Cat_!" Two more men appeared next to the first and their eyes went black. The largest chuckled at her and flicked his wrist, sending Dean flying away from her.

"Hey there, you look preggers." The demon smirked, "Boy or girl?" It asked, before launching itself at her. Izzy screamed and threw her hands up to protect herself. Suddenly there was a flash of white and several inhuman screams. She peeked her eyes open and gaped at the scene in front of her.

Dean was standing in front of her, with a pair of smoky black wings protruding from his back and a flaming sword in his grip. The demon hosts weren't harmed but the black smoke was shredded as it puffed out. They were dead, the demons were dead. Izzy threw her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him.

"Finally!" Gabriel and Cat shouted in unison. They grinned at each other when Izzy simply flipped the two of them the bird and kissed Dean more passionately.

* * *

><p>These are the translations for Izzy and Cat's fighting:<p>

"_Vous l'aimez_! _Je le savias!" _That means_ "You Love him! I knew it!"_

_Bien sûr, je ne, il est étonnant et la nature et ... Je ne sais même pas_." Means, _"__Of course I do, he's amazing and kind and... I don't even know."_

"Je t'aime." Means "I love you."


	14. Fear Your Bloody Sheets

**A/N**: _Aaaaaand chapter 14. X)__ Sorry this one took forever too! This chapter is dedicated to Reaper's Curse because of her comment about Lisa and Ben. You wanted to know how that would go down? Well, read on and see. This is a two-part chapter so just bear with me!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings:** _Here there be tragedy waiting to strike…_

**Real**** Warnings: **_There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_Life is tough enough without having someone kick you from the inside_. ~Rita Rudner  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>"Finally!" Gabriel and Cat shouted in unison. They grinned at each other when Izzy simply flipped the two of them the bird and kissed Dean more passionately.<em>

**NOW**  
>Dean felt like he was on cloud friggin' nine. When he and Izzy separated he had a huge goofy grin on his face, "<em>Wow<em>." He said, knowing that was probably the most un-cool thing he'd ever said in his entire life. That'd be _including_ his tour in Hell.

"D'aww, super, freaking cute!" Cat cooed, giggling when Izzy glared at her, "Come on, Cuz, you _know_ that was adorable! You two are finally together! Sweetness all around!" Gabriel nodded eagerly, a smug grin was planted firmly on his lips.

"I thought it'd be a lot longer than this before you two kissed. I mean, talk about emotionally retarded." Gabriel said, leaning against the Impala. Dean glared at the angel long enough that Gabe got the hint. He got off the car. Dean grinned.

Izzy simply leaned against Dean and yawned. It might have sounded like a cat meowing but you'll never know 'cause Izzy had denied it ever happening and Dean knew better than to go there, "I think I'm done for today. We've gotten enough crap." She said, sighing at the warmth of Dean.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Let's get outta here." Gabriel vanished (taking the Impala and Cat with him. Actually, Cat told him to just drop her off in Texas 'cause there was a hunt that she had to take care of there) with a smirk. Dean just shook his head and held Izzy close and teleported the two of them back into Bobby's house.

They were in Izzy's room and the two of them simply collapsed into bed and fell asleep instantly. Dean dreamt of seeing Izzy's stomach larger, seeing that happy grin on her face while she laughed, and feeling his son or daughter kick for the first time.

Izzy, on the other hand, had a nightmare about what her child would be forced into. It was the same nightmare she'd been having almost every night for the past two months. What would her baby be doing? Would he/she get hurt? What if he/she _died_? Izzy knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

_Ever_.

If her baby died she wouldn't want to live anymore. A soft tendril of silver worked its way into her mind and suddenly she wasn't having that terrible nightmare- she was eight or so months pregnant and happy. She was sitting with Dean at the park, holding a hand over her belly and grinning as she watched the children run around and shout.

For some reason, she didn't mind that the scenery got brighter when a brunette with a thirteen year old walked up to Dean, "Hey hon." The woman said, bending down and kissing Dean on the cheek. Suddenly, it was as if Izzy wasn't really there. It was like she was a ghost.

The woman sat down, phasing through Izzy like she was a cloud, "Hey Lis." Dean greeted, smiling broadly. The kid gave Dean a high five before he went off to hang out with a group of boys around his age by the monkey bars.

"Dean…?" Izzy said, moving away from where 'Lis' had sat in her. Or, rather she _tried_ to say it. Her voice came out as mist and faint whispers. Her heart began beating quickly. _This wasn't happening. _How could Dean do this? Who was she? Was this his real family? Had he played her- tricked her into thinking that he loved her?

"_You can't do this to me!"_ She silently screamed, tears streaming down her face. She pressed a hand to her stomach and cried out in pain, "What's happening to me?" She sobbed at the sight of blood on her hand when she pulled it away from her lower abdomen.

"Oh God…" Her eyes went wide and she couldn't help it. She screamed and began pounding on the concrete with her fists, "It's not fair!" She shrieked, "_You can't do this to me!"_ Now she had no idea if she was speaking to Dean, the angels, or God Himself.

Izzy woke with a blood curdling scream as she felt wetness between her legs. Dean lurched awake and fumbled for the light. Izzy already knew what it was when Dean turned on the light, "Oh God." Dean hissed under his breath before springing into action.

Blood was soaked into the sheets and suddenly Izzy collapsed backwards and began to seize up. Her eyes rolled backwards in her head and her face got deathly pale. Tears were drying on her face as her lips turned an ice-blue color.

"_GABRIEL!"_ Dean screamed, instantly going to Izzy's side and trying to heal her. His angel mojo wasn't working and the second Gabriel showed up they found out his wasn't either. Bobby rushed into the room wearing only a pair of sleep pants.

"Shit." He swore, "What do we do?" He asked, looking between both men.

"Hospital." They said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun-dun-DUN!<br>Tell me in a review how awful I am for doing this.  
>Go on,<br>do it!**_


	15. Virgin Moon

**A/N**: _Second part of the two-part chapter. I hope the last one made you gasp and maybe get a bit teared up. Aren't I a lovely person? Lol. My Psychologist says I'm a sociopath but I think he's just mad because I threatened to kill him. *waves and walks off* I love you!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings: **_There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?_–Chuck Palahniuk  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>Blood was soaked into the sheets and suddenly Izzy collapsed backwards and began to seize up. Her eyes rolled backwards in her head and her face got deathly pale. Tears were drying on her face as her lips turned an ice-blue color<em>_._

**NOW  
><strong>"God…" Dean whispered as he gathered Izzy up in the blood stained sheets, "You'll be okay." He promised, kissing her forehead, "You'll be okay." Gabriel reached out and teleported them to the ER and Dean rushed forwards, "Help! You have to help!"

A nurse saw all the blood and instantly pulled a gurney towards them, "What happened?" She demanded as Dean lay Izzy out on it.

"I- I don't know. We were sleeping and then she screamed and th- then we were soaked in her blood." Dean said, fighting back tears. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't supposed to happen. It _couldn't_ happen.

The nurse was just about to pull Izzy away when Dean found his voice, "She's pregnant!" He called after them, wanting to go with his Izzy but knowing it would just delay her treatment if he did. The nurse nodded to him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Dean was distracted by another nurse dragging him to the uncomfortable plastic chairs and telling him to fill out the paper work. Dean stared blankly at the white sheets and frowned. He didn't know anything like this. He didn't know if she was allergic to any medications, he didn't know her height, he didn't know her middle name.

He barely knew the woman carrying his baby.

God, he was _insane_.

He pulled out the fake insurance card that he had made with their name on it. Izzy thought it was hilarious, "Thank you Mister and Misses Sheen." She'd said when they first made them. Dean and Izzy Sheen, she'd burst into laughter when she realized Dean's names rhymed.

He quickly filled out the paper work, trying to keep his writing legible so they could do whatever was necessary to help her. He signed the sheets and walked numbly to the front desk. The nurse there grimaced at the blood on his pajama's but didn't say anything as she took the papers and began putting them into the system.

Bobby and Gabriel burst into the ER and Dean found their eyes. They helped him sit back down, "What's the news?" Gabriel insisted, throwing worried glances over to the double doors with the ominous STAFF ADMITANCE ONLY scrawled across the glass in red.

"Nothing yet. They just took her in…" Dean said, his voice completely empty. What was wrong with her? This couldn't be happening! He glared up and mentally screamed at God for being a selfish bastard._ You can't do this to me!_ He screamed, wishing for some kind of weapon that would kill God. _If you take her from me I swear to YOU that I will hunt you down and cut your otherworldly head off!_

"Why can't we heal her?" Dean asked, knowing he sounded like a wounded child.

"I don't know, bucko. I really don't." Gabriel answered, not moving from his spot that was located in the middle of the ER. Bobby looked pale and like he was gonna be sick. Dean looked like he was dying. It was a bit of a shock that none of the nurses or doctors saw him and ordered him to be checked out. Maybe it was the murderous glint in his eyes that kept them away- neither the hunter nor the angel knew.

~*~*~!~*~*~

Izzy was falling in a swirling mass of ruby red liquid. She knew that she had to do something, that someone, somewhere was important and that they- he?- had to be taken care of. Who was it? Who did she have to question and hold?

A cloud of fog danced around her and suddenly she forgot everything again. She was lost. _So lost_. And it scared her. Where was she? Izzy tried to focus. Tried to remember who she was and what she needed to do, "Good, she's fighting. Keep it up honey. Your baby needs you." A stranger's voice soothed.

Baby? Izzy wondered over that. Who has a baby? Then it hit her. Oh God! _I do! I have a baby! Where am I? _She tried to find her arms and legs but it was like she'd never had any of those appendages. It was like she was just floating in the fog of ruby red mist and liquid. She felt like she'd never escape.

She was terrified.

God, help me! This is your work. You have to help me here! I can't do this alone! She begged, feeling like she should be crying. A sweet, calming green light pulled her from the inky mists and into a field somewhere, "What is this?" She wondered aloud as she sat on the fluffy grass.

"This is the happiest part of your mind." Said a male voice. Izzy looked up and saw an old man in a silver robe with a long, white beard smiling down at her. He sat in front of her and leaned forward to cup her cheek in his leathery hands.

"Am I… Am I dead?" Izzy asked, forcing herself to talk around the lump in her throat. The man shook his head with a grin. Izzy found his hands were surprisingly soft.

"No, child, you're not dead. You're recovering from surgery. You'll be just fine." He explained, smiling again. This time, his eyes twinkled with happiness as though the news were completely new to him.

"Are you God?" Izzy asked in a hushed whisper, as though afraid of others hearing her. The man smiled and suddenly Izzy flung her arms around his neck, "Oh my! I am so sorry for all the nasty things I've said! I shouldn't have said them and I'm _sorry_!" She sobbed into his neck.

God just held her until she was done with her tears. When she pulled away she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." The old man said, earning a true smile from Izzy.

"Where are you? I mean, Gabriel said that you brought him back but that he didn't know why until he saw me. Castiel told em you're not in heaven and that that's why Raphael is trying to bring on the apocalypse again."

God smiled sadly at her, "My time is coming to an end, sweetheart. Death and I have known this for a very long time. I am making preparations, trying to get my angels ready for when I'm not there." His expression darkened, "Raphael will get what he deserves. I'll make sure of that. No child of mine rebels against my Will without punishment."

Izzy's jaw dropped, "But what about Castiel?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Castiel did exactly what he was meant to. He followed my silent wishes perfectly. He was the only one that obeyed." God grinned wider with true happiness spilling out from his aura, "And now my Gabriel is back because he did as he was meant to, too."

God was practically vibrating with pride, "My boys did well." He said, grinning widely, "Now, Paradiz Graa-" He used the Enochian words for Virgin Moon, "I must let you wake up and take care of Jesus 2.0, I hear he's getting stronger all the time." God smiled and kissed Izzy's forehead before lifting the two of them to stand.

"Wait!" Izzy said, stopping God from sending her back just yet, "What happened to me? Why'd I start bleeding?" She asked, utterly bewildered.

God frowned, "Didn't you know? There's complications with almost every pregnancy. Fate just decided yours would have a more serious one." He hugged her one last time, "And as for why your angels couldn't heal you- maybe you should tell them to practice under pressure. They blocked themselves. It was nothing supernatural that caused all of this."

He smiled at her and leaned in close, whispring something in her ear. God gave her a sad look and Izzy just stared at him, pale faced and shaking, "Wh- why?" She asked, sobbing into her hands.

"You'll know why soon enough." God said, standing up.

With that God caressed her cheek and suddenly Izzy was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed with that disease-covering-antiseptic scent. Ugh, she hated that smell. It made her skin crawl. She glared at the white walls, "Fate, you are such a bitch. Can't you just be _nice_ to me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I rewatched the Fate episode and decided Fate was a snarky bitch that needed tog et over herself. So, yeah, that last sentece is from me AND Izzy.<span>_**

**_EDIT! I had to re-do this part because the next cha[ter is turning out a lot differnt than I planned. But I like it so I'm going with it!_**


	16. Blood Tinged Kisses

**A/N**: _So, did you like the last two chapters? I hope so! Tell me what you think! I can't keep writing these chapters if y'all don't tell me what you like or don't like about this story. TELL ME! Also, I'm sorry for leaving you guys with that. I am. I just… shit happened that I'm not really willing to talk about. Anyways, enjoy this chapter._

_**A/N2:** I was listening to the most AWESOME cover of a song while I wrote this. It's called Come Little Children. It's that song Sarah Sanderson sang in the beginning of Hocus Pocus. I think that the song kinda set the whole tone for this chapter. Try listeing to this song on repeat and see if you can get where I was coming from. www. youtube .com/ watch?v=XfI7gSO-Fgc &feature=mh_lolz&list= FLU3uhlCZECKA__ Just erase all the spaces and you're good. But, if that doesn't work. The video is called Come, Little Children and it's made by ILoveThesePeople . Go look it up. Watch the video before or after you read. That part doesn't matter, so long as you watch it and tell her that her video freaking ROCKS! XD_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Supernatural_. Nor do I own any of its [_Supernatural's_] affiliates. The CW and Kripke own it- not me. For I am neither the CW nor Kripke_

**Warnings: **_There's won't be anything suuuuuper bad in this. Well, except language 'cause I've got a mouth that _has_ made a sailor blush and I end up writing it into pretty much everything. It helps that Dean curses too!_

* * *

><p>*~*!*~*<br>_"Come little children, the times come to play…"_ Sarah Sanderson  
>*~*!*~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY<strong>  
><em>With that God caressed her cheek and suddenly Izzy was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed with that disease-covering-antiseptic scent. Ugh, she hated that smell. It made her skin crawl. She glared at the white walls, "Fate, you are such a bitch. Can't you just be nice to me?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<br>**Dean had given up sitting and traded it for pacing. Not that either one was more helpful than the other it was just that moving seemed to kind of distract him from the fact that Izzy was in surgery or whatever the Hell they were doing. He had never wanted to punch something so badly in his entire life.

"Mister Sheen?" A nurse said, gathering his attention, "Your wife is out of surgery and is just fine. She woke up and wants to see you." She smiled, "Follow me." Dean, Sam (who raced home from the hunt to see Izzy), Gabriel, and Bobby all quickly followed the nurses' heels.

"Only one in the room at a time for now." The nurse instructed, giving each man a decidedly scary glare. Dean didn't even ask (not that anyone would stand between him and Izzy anyways. They kinda liked living.) to be the first one in the room. He just went.

"Izzy." Dean breathed when he saw Izzy. She was lying on the white sheets looking tired but otherwise totally fine. He rushed to her side and gripped her hot hand in both of his. He smiled, she was okay. How did he know? Izzy's hands were always like a furnace when she was physically okay. Or, ya know, getting there.

"Hey Dean." Izzy said, clearing her throat. Her eyes traced over every part of his face, as though she were trying to imprint it into her mind. She had a sad look in her eyes. What happened? He wanted to ask her but the look in her golden eyes made him stop. He couldn't talk around the lump in his throat.

There was so much sadness in her eyes that it broke his heart into a thousand tiny little pieces. Her soul was just shimmering in pain behind those golden orbs. Dena had never seen her in so much emotional pain.

Her emotions were projecting so loudly onto him (probably Gabriel too) that he felt like he was being drowned in them. There was something so wrong inside of Izzy and it was overwhelming him. He could only imagine how Gabriel felt.

"What's wrong?" He managed to croak out. Instantly every sensation of those emotions left him and Izzy was smiling up at him. He felt so empty suddenly. Like, when you've lived in the city for most of your life and then move to the country and find you can't sleep without the gun shots and police sirens. Though… the sad look in her eyes was still there.

"Nothing, Dean. I just… I was scared is all." She said, caressing his cheek and letting her gaze drift off as if she were deep in thought.

"Izzy?" Dean asked warily. Had there been some sort of trauma that made Izzy snap a little bit? Was she insane? What happened? God, just tell him! Her eyes drifted back over to him.

"I'm fine, Dean. Nothing to worry yourself over." She said, laying back into the terrible mattress under her, "I just want to sleep forever." She mumbled, half out already. Dean didn't understand. He wanted to shake her awake and make her talk but she was asleep already and she looked so peaceful. He couldn't wake her now.

Dean didn't want to do anything that might make her relapse into that drift-off state she'd been in or cause any part of her healing to go wrong. Why couldn't he heal her? What was wrong with him? Gah! Why did he have to fail so hard so often?

Bobby knocked tentively on the door and poked his head into the room. He was obviously trying to abide by the scary nurses rule about one person in the room at a time, "Is Izzy okay?" He asked, looking really, really worried.

"I don't know Bobby. How's Gabriel?" Dean asked, more because he didn't want to talk about Izzy than his not-real-at-all concern for the asshole archangels well-being.

"He had some sort of fit. Collapsed in the hallway. The nurses are forcing him to submit to a check-up right now. Sam's in there making sure Gabe doesn't throw one into a worm hole or somethin' like that." Bobby explained.

"But… really. What's going on inside that noggin' of hers?" Bobby had come to consider Izzy a part of their little mismatched family and seeing her laying there in those sheets, matching their color, made him worry like never before.

"I dunno Bobby, but…" Dean sighed and shook his head, rubbing the pad of his thumb of Izzy's hand, which he still held in his grip, "there's something wrong. She's… she's not like herself."

"Well, give it a few days, boy. I'm sure it's just the hospital that's got her in a funk." Bobby said, smiling at Dean and shutting the door behind him so he could go find Sam and Gabriel. Dean let out a shaky breath.

No, there was something wrong. Something really wrong. He couldn't hear any of Izzy's thoughts and he couldn't sense her emotions. Usually when she was asleep she was the easiest to read but now… Now he couldn't even tell if she was dreaming.

Dean knew that it wasn't just his own freak-out that had him… blocked or whatever. It was something else. It felt… weird. Like he should know who- or what- it was but it was like a too-distant memory that kept eluding him just when he thought he had it.

Dean stayed by Izzy's bedside, desperately trying to read her. Trying to get one single emotion or glimpse inside her mind. He thought he had it at one time but it turned out he'd slipped into the patients mind next door.

Dammit, he had to focus. He thought of Izzy when she smiled, when she laughed, when she first kissed him. …Nothing. Shit! What was happening? A faint shimmer caught the corner of Dean's eye and he whipped around.

Huh? Nothing there? That's… strange. He could have sworn there was something there. It seemed like… But… No. Soulless Sam sent all those faeries away, right? They wouldn't try to come after him now… would they?

A small, barely there giggle answered his question. Dean growled, temporarily forgetting Izzy's sleeping state, and stood, "You want me? Come and get me you sons a bitches!" An otherworldly looking girl stepped out from behind the curtains.

"We wish not harm upon thou, Dean Winchester." The girl said in a silver-bells-like voice. She curtsied to him and let her silver gaze fall on Izzy, "We hath been called upon to aid her." The faerie said, fluttering her wings so she could sit next to Izzy on the hospital bed.

"Thou hast the most beautiful child-bearer, Dean Winchester." The faerie said, smiling at Dean for a moment before turning her attention back to Izzy.

"Wait- you're here to help?" Dean gaped, "Why? Who called you?" He demanded.

"We cannot spill our secrets to you. We promised out loyalties to him and we were told this shall be a quest only we know of." She said, pushing a lock of Izzy's damp hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" Dean said, frowning. He really wasn't sure if what he thought he heard was what he really did hear when they spoke like that, "English bitch!" He growled, earning a glare (similar to the nurses) from the child-like fae.

"Thy tongue is sharp, but my flesh is thick." She scowled before vanishing in a puff of green glitter.

"Screw you, Tinker Bell!" Dean shouted to the empty air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo... Yeah. Thoughts?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Questions?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comments?<strong>_  
><em><strong>No? All right. <strong>_


	17. Bittersweet Memories

Hey guys, _Dreamer_ here.

I'm sorry to say but I'm going to cancel updating on

**'Little Vixen'** and **'Virgin Mary 2.0'** until further notice

because I've lost any and all inspiration for them.

It's not that I don't like the stories- quite the

opposite, actually. It's because I can't think of where

I want these stories to go. I used to have a plan- all

of it was written out and totally ready but then I looked

it all over and decided it was crap and tossed it.

I actually set them on fire. Yeah, I know. I'm friggin' insane.

I'm going to try and figure out where I want them to go

and then write it out. Once I start posting the rest of the

chapters should pop out really quickly. Until then, goodbye.

TTFN, _Dreamer_.


	18. Adoption

Hi! Just wanted to let y'all know that I am putting this story up for adoption! If you want it, just leave a review or a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP!


End file.
